


Welcome To the Perfect World

by MockerDelight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also no porn, Classism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Leave Your Heterosexuality at The Door, M/M, Mutant Powers, Politics, Science Fiction, Some Humor, Some Rascism, That Lesbian Sci-fi, at least not here, for the gays, good shit, maybe in the extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockerDelight/pseuds/MockerDelight
Summary: Dia City, the wealthiest city-state on the continent of Rutzal is one of the leading powers of the world and home to one of the most exclusive upper class societies there was.Tessa would know she used to be a part of it.Seeking to reclaim her birthright, Contessa Barone joins the Inner City Academy of Military Excellence to prove her worth. Now she just has to manage the group of misfits that she gets saddled with and make them one of the greatest teams the Academy has ever seen.





	Welcome To the Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Another story cuz if i post them i figure itll make me want to update them on the regular. Yay writing!

“Time for breakfast!” Contessa shrieked.

There was a moment of stillness as the sound vibrated though the room.

Then, an unintelligible moan floated out from under a pile of unfinished knitting projects. With her patented Morning Person Skip™ the woman made her way to the pile and flopped on top of it. The mound trembled and grumbled like an awakened beast, spitting muffled curses. One end shifted, revealing a mattress covered in polka-dotted sheets and a mess of curls.

They bounced as their owner let out a plaintive,

“Five more minutes?”

Tessa wiggled up towards the mess of hair, smoothing the strands away from the face underneath. Light from the window finally hit her target in the eyes, causing the face revealed to pull into the cutest pout imaginable.

Tessa cooed and buried her face into her girlfriend’s neck, blowing raspberries into the sensitive skin.

Ed squealed like a stuck pig, wriggling in a futile attempt to escape the attack.

Tessa squeezed her thighs and breathed in the musk of sleep that clung to her girlfriend. Eventually the other girl settled, arms squirming out from beneath the covers to drape over her attacker’s shoulders. Eyes puffy with sleep she leaned in and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

Tessa giggled and wrinkled her nose against the other girl’s morning breath.

“Today’s the day,” she murmured.

Ed’s lips pulled into small frown of terrible cuteness; Tessa kissed her on the nose. The other woman’s misgivings were something they had discussed _ad nauseam_ , blessedly Ed didn’t see fit to bring them up first thing in the morning.

The older woman flailed, unseating her captor.  
“Let me up, I need to get ready,” she grumbled.

Tessa laughed at her abruptness and began meander toward the exit, eyes roaming as more of her girlfriend’s naked form was revealed. A sweater thrown at her face interrupted her perusal; she ducked behind the door to avoid a mouth full of wool and strolled to the kitchen.

Light from the window reflected off the hanging pots and pans, creating shining shards around the plateau made of stone in the center of the cramped space. On the table sat breakfast, still steaming.

She shuffled around the small island prepping their plates. The eggs and bacon were already made so she began dressing the toast.

Jam spread for Ed, and butter for her.

Task finished the woman stepped toward the table just outside of the kitchenette. Before setting the plates down she kicked at the block propping up the short leg, bullying it back into place. Her plate was set on a blue placemat, while Ed’s was deposited on a laminated newspaper funny page.

Hearing the shuffle of socked feet Tessa looked up. In all her glory stood her fabulous girlfriend, her wild hair pulled back from her face by a headband and clad in shorts and a tank top. With a hungry sound the other woman plopped onto her stool, leaving Tessa to slide into the desk chair across from her.

Ed gobbled down her breakfast with no regard for table manners, slurping messily at her glass of water. Tessa ate at a more even pace, enjoying the food and keeping spills to a minimum.

Ed let out a satisfied sigh as she finished the last of her meal. Tessa took another bite her eggs.

Ed leaned forward in her chair, watching Tessa eat as her fingers tapped impatiently at the table. Tessa gave her a teasing glance and brought the next bite of toast to her lips with exaggerated slowness.

Her girlfriend puffed out a sigh and rolled her eyes,

“I thought you’d be in more of a hurry, considering what today is.”

Tessa promptly choked, hurriedly grabbing at her water to wash down the chunk of bread caught in her throat.

“Oh sweet Cities, how could I forget?” she cried, pushing her plate aside.

Ed watched, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Tessa rocketed out of her chair, sending it into an uncontrolled roll. Her feet beat a rapid tattoo as she tumbled into the attached living room and snatched a small object off the central table. With a giddy expression the woman threw herself back into her seat, toeing rapidly at the floor to make it to the breakfast table once more.

She set the object on the furniture carefully, narrowly missing the egg crumbs scattered in the center.

It was a radio, although it bore no relation to the item that originally carried the name. Depending on the region it was called many things; TeleRad, AirTelly, SoundVis, or simply a crystal radio. The names for the small miracle of technology were many for its relatively simple function. It received broadcasts, and using its crystal interface translated those into sound and visible light.

The piece of technology had seen many years, one could tell by the exposed wiring and the duct tape holding the shining antennae in place. Most people had more integrated and higher quality crystal systems in their households. Tessa and Ed weren’t as fortunate, and therefore had to make due with a junked 50 year old radio held together by ingenuity and prayer.

Tessa shot a grin at Ed, who shook her head fondly, before taking the used plates and heading toward the sink. While Ed washed the dishes Tess fiddled with the crystal interface, spinning chipped dials and adjusting a few levers. Satisfied with the setup the woman finally flipped the twisted metal coat hanger that poked out where the power switch should have been. The radio sputtered, and a rainbow of colors flashed between the antennae. It flickered off just as quickly, and Tessa groaned miserably.

She turned to her girlfriend with pleading eyes.

Ed snorted.

“Hit it.”

Tess scowled in reply and made an expansive gesture to express her fear that a hit might kill the thing for good.

The other woman rolled her eyes and stepped up to the table. Ed, without a hint of mercy, slapped the side of the radio, causing the frame to rattle. A wet handprint took up residence on the scratched surface. Tess gasped dramatically stomping her feet in distress, but the machine flickered to life with minimum fuss.

They caught the tail end of the broadcast introduction.

“—Claims that the weather anomaly will clear up momentarily, leaving the city to enjoy the rest of our spring without the threat of storm clouds.”

The woman displayed had a cheery smile on her face, gesturing to the screen showing a swirling cloudbank hanging low and dark over the towers of the Inner City.

Ed gave a disdainful snort, and muttered something about spoiled Innies.

Tess slapped her thigh in retaliation, causing the other woman to yelp and take steps back to the sink. A melodramatic pout was aimed at Tess, but the girl didn’t notice. All of Tessa’s focus was aimed at the broadcast, her foot tapping impatiently at the floor.

“I’m sure you all didn’t tune in just for a weather report though,”

The woman on the screen giggled.

“Now for an important part of our segment, I have here the announcements for acceptance into the Inner City Academy of Military Excellence and Talent.”

The woman held up a crystal tablet, thin and advanced.

“As we all know, only 45 candidates can be selected and groomed with the best education our city-state can offer. We can only cross our fingers and hope that those young people who are selected fulfill their dreams and serve Dia City with the best of their abilities.”

Tess clutched her arms to her chest anxiously, biting her lip as the broadcaster began reading through the list. Many recognizable names were read, a lions-share of them were Inner City aristocrats. Tess gnawed at her lip until, _finally_ , she heard the only thing she needed.

“—Contessa Adelaide Grazia Barone.”

Ed made a noise of surprise, shutting off the sink after a brief struggle with the stubborn handle.

Contessa sat, staring at the holographic display blankly. Ed reached over to place a hand on her lover’s shoulder. She startled when Tessa’s snatched her own in a tight grip.

“Eduarda, am I dreaming?” she whispered, voice trembling.

Ed squeezed Tessa’s hand, and then gasped when her girlfriend lifted her into the air, swinging Ed around as the other girl laughed breathlessly.

Ed giggled as she was pulled into a clumsy waltz around the room, bumping into the shelves and knocking over books.

Blundering in her enthusiasm Tessa tripped over the corner of one of the floor rugs, knocking into the memento bookcase. It wobbled dangerously, before ponderously leaning forward.

Ed shouldered into the furniture to keep the whole thing from tipping over. She gave a short scream as the glass rose Tessa got for their first anniversary fell from its shelf.

In the middle of her own fall Tessa swung and arm out in a grasping motion and the glass halted midair.

Ed slumped against the shelving in relief as the memento glittered in the morning light.

Slowly, it moved back to its place. After setting the figurine down gently Tessa flopped fully onto the floor with a huff.

“I’ll let you pass on the no telekinesis in the house rule just this once,” Ed squeaked as she collapsed to the floor.

Tess’ only answer was infectious laughter.

Ed couldn’t help but join her in merriment.

Tessa crawled over to Ed and began peppering her face with smooches, Ed reciprocated catching Tessa’s mouth with her own and deepening the kiss. The girl sighed when Ed pulled her into her lap, hands running over her thighs. For a timeless moment they pressed against each other.

When Tessa came back up for air her hair was floating around them in a display of uncontrolled telekinesis. Ed chased after her lips paying the floating strands no mind, but Tess reluctantly pulled away.

“I have to calm down a little,” she breathed, as Ed’s eyes fluttered open. The rugs rippled and the coffee table shook ever so slightly when Tess looked back toward the radio.

Ed made a discontented noise, but helped Tess stand with minimum groping. Ed licked her swollen lips, and Tessa leaned down and kissed her again, hands grasping her girlfriend’s hips. Ed’s arms rose to twine her fingers into the mass of black hair swaying in the air, pulling Tess closer.

Ed whimpered when Tessa pulled away again, and the couch cushions flew off the sofa.

“Okay,” Ed gasped, pushing at Tess’ shoulders.

“Out—outside g-go d-dig a hole or something.”

With that Tess took some hurried steps out the back door, pausing only to struggle with the gummy lock. Ed sighed and recovered the couch cushions, rearranging the shifted furniture as she threw them on the sofa.

Tessa hurried off the back porch, dodging the sapling apple tree potted near the stairs and stuffing her feet into Ed’s too-small gardening boots.

Tessa followed the winding, cobbled path through the garden, breathing in the smell of herbs and flowers. She ran her hand over the freesias in hello as she walked, feeling her restlessness fade slightly outside of the cramped confines of her household.

When the psychic reached the end of the path, sight unobstructed by shrubbery, she took in the empty concrete lot that stretched before her.

Living on the outskirts of the Outer City had its downsides.

Space was not one of them.

For all the difficulty they faced having to travel miles to reach their jobs and make their own amateur repairs, the young couple wouldn’t give up this little isolated lot for anything. Over the years of struggle and living they had turned the rundown shack into a home and barren concrete around it into a garden.

Tessa’s eyes glittered with determination as she reached the edge of disturbed earth. She held her arms out and focused her mind and emotions. With precision she pulled her energy into several cones, grooved like drills. Invisible to the naked eye they began to rotate, Tess tensed when she heard a grind of abused rock. Instinctively she pulled the drills into a tighter formation.

She took a moment to eye the superficial scratch on one of the walls surrounding the lot before returning to her task. Letting her breath out, she slowly lowered the drills. The air rippled with the power of their rotation.

When the constructs touched the concrete it broke and churned, throwing dust into the air. When the mist of dirt threatened to touch the telekinetic it stopped, hanging suspended. The cloud swirled upward, away from the woman and her garden. Tess watched with satisfaction as the granulated concrete was deposited in a pile farther down the lot, the larger chunks followed with a choppy gesture.

When Tess finished 15 minutes later, the brown earth had extended by about a foot. Energy spent Tessa dropped into a crouch, head sinking towards her knees. Her fingers drew aimless shapes in the dirt as she thought of the grove that Ed would plant in the barren earth.

Their garden was getting larger and Tessa was sure they would have to build an irrigation system. Actually, she realized giddily, they might have to build one soon.

Her fists clenched and the ground around her rippled despite her regained control.

If Tess was going to the Academy she wouldn’t be there for when the garden reached the point of needing it’s own watering system.

It would be too much work for Ed alone to clear the concrete and dig the canals without the help of Tess’ powers. Earlier they started on that project the better off Ed would be when Tessa left.

After patting imaginary dirt off her legs Tess began to walk back toward the house, taking a moment to appreciate the winding pathways and the luscious greenery in the morning light.

Her eyes landed on the rough-hewn path, and travelled to the rose bushes jockeying for space out of the shade of the oak tree presiding over their patch of earth. Grass tickled Tessa’s ankles when she walked to the edge of the stone to pick a daisy.

She ran the soft petals across her cheeks as she meandered through the rest of the garden, pausing a few times to pull stray weeds.

Ed was sitting on the steps when she arrived at the back porch, her elbows on her knees and hands fisted under her chin.

Tessa smiled, as she took in the sight of her lover half covered by shade. Ed returned her expression of cheer, and Tess felt something soft and gooey explode in her chest.

They had come so far from where they started.

Tess strolled up to her lover and pulled her into an embrace, tucking her daisy behind the woman’s ear.

Ed leaned into her before grasping Tess’ hand in her own and pulling the woman to their bedroom for a celebration.

Everything else could wait until tomorrow, for now there was only Tessa and Ed.

.

.

.

Tessa woke up the next day to a pleasant ache throughout her whole body. She tightened her hold on Ed’s waist and buried her face in the back of her lover’s neck. A soft sound tickled her ears; a variation of chimes gently parting the haze of sleep that still clung to the young telekinetic.

When she recognized the tone of her communicator she gave a distressed groan.

Ed shifted, but slept blissfully on. Tessa rolled the smaller woman farther along the bed before slapping her hand to the pulsing band wrapped around her wrist.

“Contessa Barone speaking,” she croaked.

“Hello, Lady Barone. I am with the Office of Student Affairs for ICAMET, I’m calling to inform you of your acceptance into the academy—congratulations, by the way.”

Contessa’s breath froze on her lips.

“O-Oh, yes I saw the broadcast yesterday,”

“That’s perfect! My records indicated that you are currently residing in an Outer City residence under your name?”

“Yes,” Tess replied, sitting up in bed and leaning against the wall.

“You are also listed as being unable to travel within the City limits to retrieve paperwork?” the caller inquired.

Tess gave an affirmative, cheeks burning.

The caller hummed.

Tess felt the color in her cheeks deepen.

In the end she barely remembered the rest of the conversation. Luckily, through her red ears and general grogginess she had the presence of mind to transcribe the exchange.

An agent of the academy would travel out to their home tomorrow with all the paperwork required. Tessa only needed to have her documents of residency and proof of identity to fill out her forms for entry.

Shame burned her tongue; not being able to afford the gate fee to the Inner City made humiliated bile rise in her throat.

Tessa sighed and dropped her pen onto the dog-eared notebook in her lap. Her eyes turned to the side, only to be caught by a dark gaze. A smile twisted on her lips and she shrugged helplessly.

Ed blinked, unimpressed.

Tessa felt a little flash of resentment. It faded quickly, but the remnants clung to her ribcage like a persistent fungus.

There wasn’t time to compare costs of the life they lived and what they gave up to be there.

Tessa smiled instead, gazing into Ed’s eyes in the early morning light and letting the negativity fade from her heart.

The sunbeams shining through the blinds over the window highlighted the dust motes dancing in the air and caught on the shining piercing in Ed’s nostril. Tess reached over and stroked her girlfriend’s hair; grin softening as Ed closed her eyes to lean into the touch. In the end Tess felt it all worth it, if only for this moment.

.

.

.

The knock on their door came around noon the next day.

Tess was in the middle of slashing through all of the calls and notifications from her job asking her to pick up shifts while Ed carefully groomed a bonsai tree at the coffee table.

Knowing who it must be Tess disentangled her legs from the quilt and nearly kneed Ed in the back of the head getting off the couch. The other woman hissed at her girlfriend, but was appeased by a rushed apology.

Tess took off in an awkward lope toward the door, the crowded hallway making it hard to move with any kind of speed.

The young woman had a moment of conflict about the appropriateness of her knit dress and messy bun when she was forced to stop by the heavy storage container blocking the front door.

“Just a moment!” she called.

Honestly, she hadn’t expected the representative to arrive early, but there wasn’t anything she could do about it at the moment. With a great exhale she moved the trunk of gardening tools out from in front of the entrance.

“Not in the house,” Ed said mildly as the trunk floated down the hall to settle on the couch.

They rarely used the front entryway for anything other than storage, and Tess briefly wondered if they should have moved the clutter outside before opening the door.

The ex-aristocrat was momentarily blinded by the light shining off the metallic hair of the man on her doorstep. She squinted and wrinkled her nose for an unguarded second.

The man before her tightened his lips, and dabbed delicately at the sweat beading his brow. He looked pointedly through the door and then at the lilies crowded outside the entryway.

The representative already had streaks of pollen marring the charcoal black of his suit. Tess stepped back to allow the man through, eyes catching on the sun and stag crest printed on his tie. The fellow moved past her, only to flinch as he nearly ran into the lumber lined to the side of the entryway arch.

“Sorry, we don’t have a lot of room so we make due,”

The man looked toward her with a carefully neutral expression and Tess felt herself bristle.

“I see.” He sniffed.

Tess lips pulled into her coldest, most predatory smile.

“Kitchen’s this way,”

Ed didn’t look up from where she was tying the branches of her bonsai together when they passed.

The man hesitated at the slightly battered metal stool across from the office chair Tessa took as her seat. The telekinetic could almost sense his need to wipe down the stool or something equally as asinine.

She crossed her arms.

Under Tess’ cold gaze the representative sat gingerly on the seat. His metallic hair stiffened slightly the moment he made contact with the furniture, though his face didn’t show any outward discomfort.

“My name is Atticus, I’ll be processing all of your paperwork while you are a student at CAMET,” he said as he set his briefcase on the table between them. The smooth leather made a startling contrast to the rough, stained wooden table.

Atticus cleared his throat pointedly, eyes roaming towards Ed.

“I’m sure you would like to discuss such matters privately Lady Barone.”

Ed finally looked up from her bonsai, and met Atticus’ gaze with a heavy-lidded one of her own.

“If the _Lady_ wants some privacy, I’m sure she’ll make her desire known.”

The pure disdain in the young woman’s voice was so intense that Tessa could almost feel her eyebrows singe.

The academy representative frowned at the thick Outie accent in Eduarda’s declaration, but with a look from Tessa the matter was dropped.

Ed smirked and ran a finger along the branches she’d carefully arranged. Like a stop motion film the bonsai began to twist and grow, sprouting new leaves and branches. It only lasted for a moment before stopping, leaving Ed to trim the new growth.

Atticus missed the exchange as he turned to face Tess and take an embossed stylus from his breast pocket.

He cleared his throat in discomfort; hair bristling and resettling like bird feathers.

“ICAMET only accepts excellence from their incoming students, as your direct liaison I am tasked with reporting on behavior and performance in academic matters as well as any refusal to adhere to regulations,”

A crystal pad was removed from the briefcase.

“This is an agreement to submit to the authority of the Dia military in all matters regarding education and deployment after graduation from the Inner City Academy of Military Excellence and Talent.”

Atticus held the pen out to Tess. It was a fairly standard contract that all students had to sign; the woman didn’t bother reading through the legal jargon before trying to set the stylus to the tablet.

Before the pen could make contact the contract was snatched from the table. Tess looked up with wide eyes only to meet the sharp glare of her girlfriend.

“Haven’t you learned anything? Don’t sign this until we read it.”

Atticus bristled once again, reminiscent of a spooked cat, while Tess blushed apologetically.

Ed rudely snapped her fingers for silence when Atticus tried to protest her reading the contract.

The woman’s mouth moved as her eyes flickered over the words on the pad.

“Nope, rewrite this she’s not signing it.”

“Duda!”

Tess hissed.

Ed didn’t budge,

“We barely make 1000 credits a month between us both, having a monthly stipend of barely 800 can’t be the standard considering the amount of spoiled brats that buy their way into your _academy.”_

Atticus paled.

“Furthermore, I know for a fact that enlistment after graduation is only for 3 years not 10, even more important is the fact that leave is supposed to be provided on a biannual basis.”

Ed slammed the tablet onto the table with an ominous crack, the screen flickering.

“Now, it might just be my Outer City lack of education making me misinterpret all these _big, complicated_ words, but I’m pretty sure most of this is pure bullshit.”

The woman was practically spitting as she loomed over the representative.

Atticus stared up at her with wide eyes.

Tess was too busy trying to read the tablet, her stomach dropping, as she understood exactly what the damning document comprised of. Something bitter and small in her chest trembled, burning. Her hand shook ever so slightly as she set the tablet down delicately. Her hand looked so rough compared to the polished piece of technology, the chapped knuckles and rough palm sliding over the gleaming surface.

“Fix it,” Ed snarled, stabbing her finger into Atticus’ chest.

The man frowned and delicately brushed his tie. He opened his mouth to retort, his face pulling into a condescending sneer when his eyes caught Tessa’s. He closed his mouth, the woman wasn’t sure what her expression looked like but something in it made the man flush with shame.

“I-,” he stuttered.

He seemed to think better of what he was going to say.

“Okay,” He sighed.

It took only a few brief touches to the crystal screen before a new contract was pulled up. Ed snatched the new document immediately, brow furrowed as she read through it rapidly.

Tess held out a hand, and signed the pad as quickly as she could. Ed spent the rest of the awkward discussion of orientation and city access with her arms crossed and a scowl settled firmly between her brows.

Atticus left with little fanfare, eyes cast downward.

When the door shut Tessa returned to the living room, only to be confronted with the sight of Ed, straight-backed and furious.

“I cannot believe you Tess,”

The girl felt a lump form in her throat.

“We promised we would go about this whole thing smart, not jump at any scrap they throw at your feet,” the woman threw her hands into the air.

“I wasn’t going to—everyone knows that the contract is supposed to be fair, the academy is one of the most revered institutions we have,”

Tess crossed her arms, defensively.

“ _For Innies,_ that contract is supposed to be for Innies who’s families can sue and rip the academy to shreds! Not for gutter trash exiled to the outer city!”

Tess felt the sting of Ed’s words like a brand. Her vision blurred as she bit her lip.

“This all about your stupid pride, its like you think your still one of them! Like you can walk back in and they’ll accept you back with open arms just because you passed some stupid test.”

Tess felt poison gurgle in her belly.

“It’s not foolish! We could have so much better than this, the academy is the gateway to a better life for us both.”

Ed scoffed.

“ _A better life?_ We have a home that we built with our own two hands, food that we earn, and friends that care for us!”

Ed took a step forward and Tessa matched her, leaning over the smaller woman.

“You nearly signed away your freedom because you think being in the Outer City is shameful! Don’t you dare try and make excuses to me about a ‘better life’, this whole thing is a selfish wish to restore your honor, or whatever it is that you Innies call it.”

Ed spat this last accusation with a red face and trembling lips.

Before Tessa could formulate a reply the woman whipped around, heading towards her workroom.

The house rattled with the force of the slammed door.

Hot tears finally slid down Tessa’s cheeks. She sat on the couch and cried into a pillow, screaming and drumming her fists on the couch cushions. It hurt because Ed was partially right. Tess wouldn’t lie to herself, she thought in some deep part of her soul that acceptance into the academy would solve all of her problems. She felt like all she needed to do was get in, and all would be well. No one would be able deny her access to the Inner City, her birthright as a noble citizen. As much as she loved the life she and Ed had built together her chest would burn with shame at the thought of any of her former friends seeing her.

In the end she still held that bit of prejudice in her, that small part of her that said she didn’t belong in the Outer City. That she shouldn’t have to work until her hands bled for barely 400 credits. It said that the life she had was pitiful when she used to live in a world gilded in gold.

Another part of her truly wanted a better life for her and her lover. To wipe away the pain of overwork from Ed’s shoulders, provide her with all the fabric and yarn she could want or need and sit quietly together with no sense of urgency crawling under their skin.

Tess didn’t bother going to their room that night, knowing the bed would be cold and empty. She slept on the couch, face buried in the cushions, clutching the homemade embroidered pillow to her chest, hoping for a better tomorrow.


End file.
